Methods are known by which two or more liquids are mixed and then injected to an affected part of a living body or the like, thereby forming an anti-adhesive agent, a living body tissue adhesive or the like. An applicator has been developed to perform this mixing and ejection.
This applicator is configured so that components which are coagulated when mixed, for example a solution containing thrombin and a solution containing fibrinogen, are sent to the vicinity of the affected part while being separated from each other and are applied to the affected part while being mixed.
A known applicator has two syringes each containing a different type of liquid, and a nozzle that mixes the liquids (hereinafter, referred to as “mixed liquid”) from each syringe to expel the mixed liquid. Such an applicator is disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No. 2002-282368. The applicator described in this publication is configured so that the nozzle is connected with a gas supply source for supplying an aseptic gas to expel liquid together with the aseptic gas.
When the applicator described in the aforementioned application publication is used, for example in a laparoscopic surgery, the nozzle of the applicator is inserted into an abdominal cavity via a trocar tube detained (fixed) in an abdominal wall in advance. Since a direction toward which the nozzle faces is the same as the inserting direction when the nozzle is inserted into the living body, the mixed liquid can be expelled only toward this direction, that is only in one direction. Thus, in this known applicator, the mixed liquid can be applied to only a narrow range in the abdominal cavity, that is only a target part present in the one direction (the direction toward which the nozzle faces), and so the application of the mixed liquid over a wide range was impossible.
In the laparoscopic surgery, the aseptic gas is supplied into the abdominal cavity via the trocar tube. As a result, a gas abdominal pressure within the abdominal cavity rises, so that the abdominal cavity is expanded. The know applicator is configured so that the mixed liquid together with the aseptic gas is expelled from the nozzle as described above. Thus, the gas abdominal pressure within the abdominal cavity further rises due to the expelled aseptic gas, whereby the abdominal cavity is excessively expanded.